Venti Failure
PHASE III Logline Synopsis Detailed synopsis here Phase III is about how it lead to the Civil War between Mars and Earth. As Earth's resources rapidly diminish, the independent government of Mars takes action and allows the influx of immigrants in addition to its world leaders. Slowly the first wave are allowed to enter Mars, but what they didn't know is that Earth had inserted sleeper cell operatives with instructions to de-stabilize the population, incite fear, and division among the masses at specific time frames during their stay in Mars. While this takes place, back on Earth they are nearing the final stages of preparing their invasion forces. As the first few years pass by both Martians and immigrants from Earth lived in peace until recentley. Current day Martian year, there have been massive increases in hate crimes as well as racial inequality in all areas of the social ladder in the workforce and governmental positions between Earthlings and Martians. As this continues to rise, it spreads rapidly like a wild fire inciting world wide violence spilling into the streets in whichi it rapidly overwhelms security forces and reaching its way up to both Earth Federation and Martian governments are completely overwhelmed and reaches a boilng point when a school bus filled with Martian children on their way to school explodes in a terrorist attack. Characters Protagonist (MOSA) Martian Office of Special Activities MOSA Agent- Nikail Foss (Male) MOSA Agent- Gaia Sohlar (Female) Broad description- MOSA, activated by the Martian Govt, sends in their best field agents to investigate and thwart the terrorist activities currently happening on Mars. Both agents discover the terrorist organization known as "Terran of the Blade" responsible for the widespread attacks and are in hot pursuit of capturing their leader. Antagonist (TOTB) Terrans of the Blade, Terrorist Organization lead by Jonah Stein. "Terran", martian slang word given to people who are from Earth. Known to be a racial slur, most earthlings don't recieve the slang term well. Broad description TOTB-Is a radical terrorist organization driven towards preventing unification of both Martian and Earthlings peacefully coexisting together and living as one whole nation unified. They seek to overthrow both governments of Earth and Mars and will go through great lengths at the expense of innocent lives be it Martian or Earth to accomplish their goals and see it come to fruition. Supporting Chief MOSA Director- Balder Ray (male) Tech MOSA Specialist- Kailee Zohlar (female) Mercenary/Informant- Loom Piah (female) Main Terrorist Operative/ Right Hand Man- Dontru Amabo (TOTB) Broad description Balder Ray- is the Senior Chief Director in charge of all clandestine activities on Mars. He supervises MOSA Agents Kailee Zohlar, Nikail Foss and Kailee Solahr in their current investigation and pursuit of TOTB. Kailee Zohlar- is a young graduate of MOSA, genius level with all forms of technology and data analysis. She is responsible for aiding and assisting MOSA field agents Nikail and Kailee. In addition to providing tech support, transportation and communication with MOSA headquarters she is also responsible for providing any and all equipment for the field agents but is also authorized to call in military assistance from the Martian military should things get extremely hostile or hot extractions from hostile zones. She reports directly to her cheif Balder Ray on a daily basis, provides briefings and strategy. Loom Piah- is a former Martian Military soldier, after her service she pursued the life of a mercenary during the early days of the Earth crisis/conflicts. She has access to both Earth and Martian weapons, tech,vehicles, and illegal contraband. She is known for using her looks as well as her wits to blend in and gather intelligence to places were both Earth Federation and Martian intelligence agencies could not. She is currently assisting two MOSA field agents investigating TOTB. Dontru Amabo- is a former Earth Federation Special Operation Soldier. His service was cut short due to his taste in violence, and display of extreme hate towards Mars for reasons yet unknown. Upon his dishonorable discharge, he's lived a toxic lifestyle of excessive drinking, run-ins with both Earth and Martian Law Enforcement, countless assault and battery. He recently found his calling when he comes across Jonah Stein leader of TOTB and becomes his well trusted right hand man. He is extremely dangerous, and will stop at nothing including sacrificing the lives of his henchmen to complete the task. He is considered MOSA's public enemy number 1, with a bounty of 1 billion on his head. Even though he has a large bounty, many bounty hunters fear him, and the few that have tried to bring him in have either joined his group or violently killed while attempting to capture him. He is currently trying to acquire nuclear and biological weapons, but due to both Mars and Earths strict high level secured weapons facilities and MOSA agents after him he has diverted his efforts elsewhere. Main Locations Eden- Capital of Mars, Headquarters of the Martian Office of Special Activities (MOSA) Red Rock Pre-School- location of where the school bus exploded. Stellar 5 (Docking and Space Terminal)- Main terminal for Terran (Earthlings) and Martians go to for public transportation, shopping, dinning and entertainment. This is also the area where the first acts of violence spilled into the streets and turning into riots. Definable places where story happens. n/a, currently in development Additive Comprehension Possible theory that Balder Ray, Chief of MOSA might be the mastermind of the violence that spilled onto the streets as well as the creation of TOTB. His position in the Martian Government gives him access to all critical and influential political officials. He's been known to have close ties with well known corporations and weapons manufacturers that see war as a profitable business than peace. Demographics Martian and Earth planets, space ports, and metropolitan areas Genre Sci-Fi, Conspiracy and Action thriller. Describe Comparables Sci-Fi TV show The Expanse meets James Bond, meets Jason Bourne. This type of comparables work beacuse it has the elements of those successful tv and movie franchises. This genre is able to attract fans of sci-fi, conspiracy enthusiasts and action thrillers. Medium This medium is both capable of being both graphic novel/ animation/ live action movie Target Market Sci-Fi fans, Conspiracy theorists/enthusiasts, Spy fans, and Action movie goers.